


promises of grandeur

by beesprout



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff, soft, soft and gentle is the only kind of socky i know how to write, this is over 1000 words of pure disgusting fluff and honestly i fucking love it, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesprout/pseuds/beesprout
Summary: then, the soundtrack to Sanha’s heart plays. though, instead of any music sounding, Minhyuk’s voice whispers a quiet confession of “i love you,” against Sanha’s skin.





	promises of grandeur

the moment is soft and quiet, and Minhyuk’s words hang in the air like fairy lights. Sanha hums, squishing Minhyuk’s cheeks between the palms of his hands as he does so, giggling to himself and muttering “fish” as Minhyuk’s lips poke out in a forced pout. Minhyuk whines, laying his palms over Sanha’s own, lacing their fingers together and taking Sanha’s hands away from his skin. he leans forward, pressing their foreheads together and Sanha can feel the heat rise up his neck and wrap around his soft cheeks. Sanha is thinking, thoughts dripping with love like honey; how could he possibly answer the question “how much do you love me?” without going on for days, weeks even, about every little thing he loves about Park Minhyuk. how does he put that all into a single reply? Sanha continues to think, and as he does so, his fingers absentmindedly circle patterns into the back of each of Minhyuk’s hands, his boyfriend’s skin warm and soft and _perfect_ beneath his fingertips. after a bit more thought, Sanha thinks of an answer, and a smile plays with the corners of his mouth.

 

“infinitely,” he finally replies, whispering the word as though it’d break if he were to utter it too loudly.

 

Minhyuk’s satisfied breath puffs out from between his teeth as his lips spread into a wide smile, the air fanning over Sanha’s cheeks softly. Minhyuk takes one of Sanha’s hands in his own, spreading his fingers and pressing a kiss to his open palm. Sanha smiles back now, giggling softly at the tickle of Minhyuk’s lips as they continue to drag across his palm and down to his wrist. after a moment, he pulls his hand away carefully, instead wrapping both arms around Minhyuk’s neck loosely. Minhyuk hums, a smile still dancing its way along his lips as he leans forward to close the small space between them. their lips fit together near perfectly, and Sanha leans his body even closer as Minhyuk’s hands wrap around his hips so he can run his fingers gently along Sanha’s back; pushing up his shirt just to feel the warmth of his soft skin.

 

they continue to kiss, and Sanha revels in the fact that Minhyuk’s lips taste oh so _familiar;_ they taste of peppermint toothpaste and of his strawberry lip balm. they also taste vaguely of the chocolate they had fed to each other while watching dramas earlier in the evening, and the gentle memory only pulls Sanha’s cheeks up further. Minhyuk pulls away eventually and slides down to collapse only a bit too hard onto Sanha’s chest, burying his face into the space between Sanha’s shoulder and neck as he presses soft, innocent kisses to the area. Sanha wraps his arms around the smaller boy’s waist, humming as he bends his neck to place his nose in Minhyuk’s hair, breathing in the scent of the lavender and rose shampoo they had an argument over sharing, but had finally come to an agreement after Sanha had giggled and pressed his lips to Minhyuk’s cheek. 

 

the moment is soft and quiet, and the silence between the two boys lay over them like a warm blanket, comforting in its own right as they lay together. their legs are tangled just as their breaths wind around each other. Minhyuk’s fingers continue to paint meaningless patterns over Sanha’s bare back and his fingertips leave trails of goosebumps in their wake. Sanha’s hands rest oh so gently against Minhyuk’s sides, cheeks still warm as he buries his nose further into his boyfriend’s hair. 

 

then, the soundtrack to Sanha’s heart plays. though, instead of any music sounding, Minhyuk’s voice whispers a quiet confession of “i love you,” against Sanha’s skin. 

 

words of pure love continue to fall from Minhyuk’s lips, from confessions to sighs of how “you are ethereal, Yoon Sanha,”, and finally ending at lips against the skin of Sanha’s neck once more. the kisses or soft, gentle and pure. they promise of love and happiness, and of eternal joy for the couple. they are secret declarations of love, ones that no one else can hear. Minhyuk’s lips begin to travel up, the kisses along his jawline are telling of how beautiful Sanha is, the kisses pressed to the plump of his cheeks tell him how much Minhyuk loves his smile. and finally, a kiss pressed softly to his lips, though this kiss wasn’t a confession, even if it was, Sanha couldn’t concentrate on it. rather, Sanha could only concentrate on _Minhyuk_ ; his mind never wandered, his only thoughts consisting of Minhyuk’s beautiful eyes, of his cat-like lips and the smile that always played around them. of Minhyuk’s hands and how his fingers fit perfectly between Sanha’s own, and how much Sanha loves to hold his hand. of course, Sanha tells Minhyuk all of this, breath puffing from between his lips as he presses a kiss to Minhyuk’s lips between every word.

 

the moment is soft and quiet, and Sanha looks over at the clock, the digital numbers reading _4am_. he hums, fingertips ghosting over the skin of Minhyuk’s cheek as he leans down to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. 

 

“we should sleep, baby,” he whispers, trying not to disturb the half-asleep boy on his chest.

 

Minhyuk only whines in response, burying his nose further into Sanha’s soft belly. Sanha giggles, threading his fingers through Minhyuk’s hair.

 

“ _baby_ , please. i’m tired,” Sanha whines, pulling at the arm Minhyuk has clutched around his waist. this time Minhyuk doesn’t respond at all, only curls further into Sanha’s side, the arm draped around his waist pulling the taller boy impossibly closer.

 

“you’re so clingy, Hyuk,” Sanha sighs, unable to force the fondness from his tone. “let’s sleep. i know you’re tired too,”

 

and this time, Minhyuk seems to agree. he hums, voice soft and tired as he lazily pulls himself up Sanha’s body. he rests on his elbows for only a moment, waiting until Sanha has situated himself on his side, before falling back onto the pillows. Sanha wraps his arms around Minhyuk’s shoulders, and Minhyuk’s wraps his own arms around Sanha’s waist, one leg hooking around the sharp curve of his hipbone while the other tangles with Sanha’s own.

 

the moment is soft and quiet, the final private confessions of “i love you”s taper off until the only sound in the room are of two boy’s even breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> listen this is the softest thing i have ever written !!! please leave a comment letting me know what you think!! ily all
> 
> follow me on twitter ( [@dimplerockjin](twitter.com/dimplerockjin) ) !!


End file.
